A Year To Regain Family
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Here we see pieces of two families spinning around one woman and how she becomes closer to the ones she'd left.


_Summary: Here we see pieces of two families spinning around one woman and how she becomes closer to the ones she'd left._

**A Year To Regain Family**

Minerva really had no idea why the fates hated her but she was starting to think she was cursed. Here she was being hassled by some namby pamby man with an 'I'm the sexiest man alive' attitude pawing all over her in the middle of an Order Meeting.

The man's name was Damien Grinds and he was in fact one of the top aurors and he was also the top playboy and chauvinist pig. He was also Alastor Moody's nephew and some how had talked his uncle into bringing him to a few order meetings in hopes of gaining membership.

He was a decent enough looking man; what you would call strapping and a prince charming like man. The problem was he thought too highly of himself.

"So tell me dearest Minerva why there is no Mrs. attached to your name?" Damien smiled.

"Who said there isn't," Minerva snapped.

"Well everyone says Ms. McGonagall and there is no ring," he stated looking at her hand.

"Well that could be because it's on the other hand to throw people off. And because I allowed her to keep her maiden name," a voice chuckled from the kitchen door way.

All eyes turned to the door and some gapped while others smirked and one Headmaster sent a prayer to the heavens. There in the door way was a rather good looking middle aged wizard with sandy colored hair and stormy blue grey eyes dressed in a black three piece suit with a black shirt and turquoise tie. He was well put together and by his side was a teen aged girl of fifteen.

The girl had sandy blonde curls and emerald eyes. She was tall and slender dressed in a Beuaxbatons uniform.

"So sorry we're late but Bianca insisted she be allowed in this meeting. Seeing as it's not an important one I thought it would be all right," the man explained.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"Ah yes so sorry. I'm Eric Boudreaux, Minerva's husband and this is our daughter Bianca," Eric greeted in his French accent extending his hand to the man as he walked up to him and put his other arm around Minerva's spoke excellent English.

"I see," Damien nodded and walked off to some other men.

* * *

"Lucky Eric showed up when he did," Sirius stated. He was standing in the corner with Alastor, Arthur, and Remus.

"Lucky is exactly what it is…I thought he and Minerva weren't talking to each other?" Arthur frowned.

"They weren't till Bianca started school and they realized she needed more stability," Alastor stated, "Eric isn't going to let Min alone now without Albus with her."

"They look like they're getting pretty friendly over there," Remus stated watching his old Professor and the man whispering and laughing together.

Bianca was chatting with Albus.

"They've come along way," Alastor nodded, "and if my nephew is smart he'll keep his mouth shut the rest of the night."

"But we know he's not," Kingsley added coming up.

"Aye," Alastor nodded.

* * *

"I'm quite excited about this year," Bianca smiled. "I'll do OWLs of course and next year do NEWTs. I like my school goes rather fast."

"You always were a quick study," Albus chuckled, "and how has your father been?"

"Oh he's started dating a very pretty half veela and she's very nice to me. If it goes well I might get a step-mother," Bianca stated.

"That sounds like something you're excited about. Does it mean you still have favor with your step-father?" Albus asked leaning closer.

"I've always loved you …dad," Bianca giggled.

Albus chuckled as Molly called for supper.

"May I escort you?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes you can…provided I can still come Christmas Eve and see my siblings," Bianca smiled taking his hand as he placed her smaller one around his arm.

"You're always welcome little one," he whispered.

* * *

"So how long have you two been married?" Damien asked after everyone had eaten.

"Since '44 isn't it?" Eric asked Minerva.

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"And he's still getting it up for you?" Damien asked Minerva.

"Well we did have Bianca only fifteen years ago," Eric stated as he lightly patted Minerva's thigh.

"Yes," Damien nodded.

"Oh Mina baby I have a conference in America on the 23rd and I'm going to miss Christmas…."

"Oh that's terrible," Minerva sighed sounding really disappointed.

"Yeah so Bianca can stay at Hogwarts right?" Eric asked.

"She'll be welcome," Albus interjected, "the elves will have a guest room set up for her."

"Don't you just love him papa," Bianca smiled as she stood and trotted over to the headmaster sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek.

"He sure is something," Eric nodded slipping his hand into Minerva's and squeezing it lightly.

* * *

"Do you believe Dumbledore's letting her do that?" Harry whispered.

"I can't believe McGonagall's letting her do that," Hermione stated.

"She's really pretty," Ron sighed, "did you see how she walked?"

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they continued to watch the escapade.

* * *

"Well it's been fun but I got to get Bianca back. Mina a word outside first please," Eric replied.

Minerva nodded and led the way upstairs from the kitchen as Eric put a hand to her middle back following her.

Bianca sighed and laid her head on the headmaster.

"Somebody is rather tired," Albus stated.

"Somebody had to listen to their roommate sing opera all night," Bianca sighed snuggling into Albus' beard, "I got maybe thirty minutes sleep last night."

Albus chuckled kissing the girl's head.

* * *

"You shouldn't let her lay all over him," Minerva stated as they came into the hall.

"Hey she's your kid too Mina," Eric frowned.

Minerva sighed rubbing her head. "Are you really going to miss Christmas with her again?"

"It can't be helped. She's excited about being with her dad though," Eric stated, "and her siblings."

"Shush I don't want everyone to know!" Minerva hissed.

"Yes I know it's a secret. Minerva I let you have what you want. Give me what I want and spend time with her," he said softly moving closer till she was up against a wall staring in his eyes.

"E-Eric," Minerva breathed.

"Albus treats her with more attention than you do. She's smart Min not just part veela. Give her some time this Christmas," he said and lightly kissed her lips as someone came out of the kitchen. She sighed and nodded.

Albus and Bianca watched as Eric gently kissed his ex-wife. Anyone else doing this Albus would bite their head off but this man was a special case.

"Bianca's ready," Albus replied clearing his throat.

"Come on Bee," Eric smiled, "Say good bye to Albus and maman.

"Bye Albus," Bianca smiled kissing the man's whiskery cheek.

"Good bye little tabby," Albus winked.

"Bye maman," Bianca replied hugging her mother and kissing the woman's cheek.

"Good bye dear," Minerva smiled a little strained and kissed the girl's head.

The father and daughter walked out into the night and shut the door behind them.

"Minerva she's your daughter why do you have to do that? It can't be because she's half her father," Albus frowned.

"She's a veela she has no concept of how to….to…"

"How to get anything by her brains? Sometimes the looks get you in the door but it's the brains that keep you in the building," Albus replied.

* * *

A week later; Bianca and Eric were at headquarters again. Damien had not returned thankfully. Eric was currently chatting with Albus while Minerva had gone upstairs sometime earlier for a bath. Bianca had snuck up the stairs and ratted on the door to the bathroom.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"Bee can I come in?" Bianca asked.

"Is there anyone outside?"

"No ma'am," Bianca called.

The door softly clicked open and Bianca entered finding her mother submerged in the claw foot tub covered in bubbles.

"Um papa's talking to dad about summer. He says we'll take the children for you and dad to get away for a few weeks if you like," Bianca stated.

"That's nice but I don't know dear," Minerva sighed.

"Oh dad we'll be there of course. When ever you and dad decide to go away he's going to take off for the entire time you're gone," Bianca piped.

"What about that little witch he's dating?" Minerva sniffed.

Bianca's face fell as she sat on the toilet lid.

"She…she died a few days ago. She…she drunk a bottle of poison and killed herself," Bianca sniffed.

"Oh," Minerva nodded.

"I really like her maman she was nice. I was hoping…I was hoping she'd be my step-mother and maybe…maybe she'd like to be around me since she's veela. She wouldn't think papa put a spell on her," Bianca said with tears falling down her perfect cheeks.

There was sloshing as Minerva climbed out of the tub and wrapped a warm fluffy robe around herself. She kneeled in front of the child and gently lifted her chin and wiped away the tears.

"Bianca ….I'm sorry you've never felt loved by me. I suppose the wall I put up after what your grandparents did kept you out too. If you give me the chance I…well I'd like to be your mother again," Minerva said softly.

"I…I can be your Bee-Bee again?" Bianca asked.

"Always," Minerva smiled. Bianca sniffed and smiled wrapping her arms tightly around Minerva's neck. Minerva smiled and hugged the girl to her before pulling back and standing.

"Right now you are staying here with us tonight. I'm going to tell your father. You can stay in here and take a bubble bath," Minerva stated.

"O-okay," Bianca nodded wiping her eyes more.

Minerva transfigured her bathrobe into her usually dress robes and left the bathroom quickly heading down the stairs to the kitchen. She found Albus looking over plans with Alastor while Eric was sitting on the table obviously telling a story to Harry and Ron.

"And it was as big as my face! Hair every were and sharp claws jumping and attacking me! I thought I was a dead man," Eric stated.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

"Minerva in cat form," Eric smirked.

The two boys laughed as Minerva approached and frowned crossing her arms.

"AH hello beautiful! I was just telling the boys about the time Albus and I hid all of your silly little hairpins," Eric stated.

"You seem to enjoy making fun of me," Minerva stated.

"Well you reciprocate the teasing," Eric shrugged.

"Oh you mean like when I locked you out of the house and forced you to sleep in a tree?" Minerva smirked.

"Yes like that…of course did you really have to set the owl on me too?" Eric frowned.

"Well you did make an interesting scene with your hopping and dancing around," Minerva laughed lightly. The two Gryffindors were amazed.

"So how was the bath Min?" Eric asked.

"Well and good. I came to inform you that Bianca is staying here the night and will floo back home later tomorrow morning," Minerva stated.

"That's fine. I have an early meeting actually but she can floo straight to Madam Maxine," Eric stated hopping off the table and landing inches from her.

"All right then," Minerva nodded.

"Good night Minerva," Eric smiled and kissed her nose and then her hand before walking out of the headquarters.

While he walked down the street to a safe apparation point Eric smiled to himself. Sure they'd parted on bad terms but he like the freedom of being more like Minerva's brother or close friend now. If he was honest with himself he knew all along Minerva and Albus would get together.

* * *

Months went by and the relationship between Bianca and her mother grew and was almost back to what it was when she was two and the world was right. But then as she was finishing her owls the young French girl received word her mother had be hit by four stunners to the chest.

Eric and Bianca dropped everything and hurried to Britain. Eric went to the Dumbledore cottage to make sure the children were okay while Bianca was dropped of at St. Mungo's in London.

"Minerva McGonagall please I'm her daughter," Bianca stated.

"Room 213," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," Bianca nodded as she rode the lift to the second floor and walked down the long lonely hall to the room. She quietly opened the door and entered finding the pale bandaged figure in the bed. Bianca shut the door and came further into the room sitting in a chair by Minerva's side.

"Oh maman," Bianca cried, "Please get better. Brianna, Jonathan, Wulfiric, and Athena need you. They're still little."

"You are still little too Bianca," a voice from the corner replied.

"Papa let you come didn't he?" Bianca sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Yes he's watching the children," Albus nodded as he came out of the shadows. She stood to let him have the chair but he pulled her into his lap cuddling her to him.

"She's going to be okay Bianca. Your mother is a very strong woman," Albus said softly.

"It's because she has you…she has her real true love. Me and papa know that," Bianca stated.

Albus smiled and kissed the girl's head.

* * *

"This has been one crazy year," Eric stated holding his wine goblet as he looked around the table at his Parisian home.

There were Albus, Minerva, their four children, and Bianca. All were smiling.

"Now it is summer again and while it is the mark of dark times ahead we know that we can make it through to till we see the light. That's because we are strong, we are smart, and we are beautiful," Eric stated flipping his hair.

The five children giggled as Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Ah I'm teasing but seriously…I'm very happy to be a part of this family. I'm also thrilled that Min has her knight in shining armor…and that her knight let's me have a kiss from the lovely maiden from time to time," Eric replied.

Everyone laughed as Albus added, "Just don't snog her."

"Because if you snog her then he'd have to kill you," Bianca grinned.

The family laughed as they drank and ate and enjoyed their time together.

**THE END**


End file.
